Die (dreifaltige) Göttin
"We all come from the goddess and to her we shall return!" (Wir alle kommen von der Göttin und zu ihr werden wir zurückkehren)thumb|Quelle: http://triplegoddessrosary.blogspot.co.at/ Die allumfassende, dreifaltige große Göttin, ist der Ursprung allen Lebens. Sie stellt den Lebenszyklus von allem was existiert dar: (Wieder-)Geburt, Leben und Tod. Sie ist alles was war, ist und wird. Sich so eine Gottheit vorzustellen ist schwer, aber sie existiert trotzdem. Sie ist überall. Es gibt keine großen berühmten Geschichten oder Dinge die man über sie als einzelne Göttin erzählen könnte, denn alle Geschichten über sie, findet ihr in den Geschichten anderer Göttinenn denn: "Alle Götter sind ein Gott, und alle Göttinenn sind eine Göttin!" schwer vorzustellen was? Die Göttin ist so vielfältig und sie tritt in 3 Phasen auf. Sie wurde damals je nach Ort und Kultur anders verehrt. Die Göttin offenbart sich überall in der Natur. Ihr ethumb|217px|Triadenmond: Symbol der Göttin. Quelle: Google Bilderin Gesicht zu geben ist allerdings für viele leichter. Symbolisch wird sie mit dem Triadenmond dargestellt. Jungfrau, Mutter und alte Weise Die Göttin ist dreifaltig, jedenfalls was ihre Gestallt angeht. Sie tritt als Jungfrau, als Mutter und als weise Alte auf. Jungfrau Die Jungfrau verkörpert den Anfang vom Leben und die Jugend. Sie ist gierig nach Sexuallität und Liebe. Mutter Die Mutter oder auch "reife Frau" stellt alles Weibliche in ihrer vollen Blühe dar. Sie hat ihren Sohn den gehörnten Gott zu ihrem Gemahl genommen, und zeugte mit ihm das nächste Leben des gehörnten. alte Weise Die alte Weise oder auch "Greisin" stellt den Tod, vergangennes und all jenes dar, was endet. Nach dem Tod, wird sie als Jungfrau wieder geboren. Die Offenbarung der dreifaltigen Göttin Höret die Worte der Großen Mutter, die von alters her von den Menschen auch Artemis, Astarte, Athene, Dione, Melusine, Aphrodite, Cerridwen, Dana, Arianrhod, Isis, Bride und bei vielen anderen Namen genannt wurde:Wann immer ihr etwas braucht, einmal im Monat und am besten zu Vollmond, sollt ihr euch an einem geheimen Ort versammeln und meinen Geist anbeten, die ich die Königin aller Hexen bin. Dort sollt ihr euch versammeln, die ihr die Zauberei erlernen wollt und noch nicht ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse kennt; euch werde ich all die Dinge lehren, die noch unbekannt sind. Und ihr sollt frei sein von Sklaverei, und als Zeichen, das ihr wahrhaftig frei seid, sollt ihr nackt sein bei euren Riten, und ihr sollt singen und tanzen, feiern und Musik machen und ihr sollt euch lieben zu meinen Ehren. Denn mein ist die Ekstase des Geistes, und mein ist auch die Freude auf Erden. Denn mein Gesetz ist Liebe zu allen Dingen. Halte rein dein höchstes ideal, strebe immer nach ihm, lass dich durch nichts aufhalten oder abweichen, denn mein ist das Geheimnis, dass das Tor zur Jugend öffnet, und mein ist der Kelch, der den Wein des Lebens enthält und der Kessel der Cerridwen, der der heilige Gral der Unsterblichkeit ist. Ich bin die gütige Göttin, die das Geschenk der Freude in das Herz der Menschen legt. Der Erde gebe ich das Wissen um den ewigen Geist und nach dem Tod gebe ich Frieden und Freiheit und die Wiedervereinigung mit denen, die vorher gegangen sind. Und ich verlange keine Opfer, denn siehe: Ich bin die Mutter allen Lebens und meine Liebe ergießt sich über die Erde. Höret die Worte der Sternengöttin, der die Heerscharen des Himmels im Staub zu ihren Füßen liegen, Sie, deren Körper das Universum umfängt: Ich, die ich die Schönheit der grünen Erde bin, und die weiße Mondin unter den Sternen, und das Mysterium der Wasser, und das Verlangen in den Herzen der Menschen, rufe deine Seele, sich zu erheben und zu mir zu kommen. Denn ich bin die Seele der Natur, die dem Universum das Leben gibt. Von mir kommen alle Dinge und zu mir müssen sie zurückkehren. Und in meinen Angesicht, dass von Göttern und Menschen geliebt wird, soll dein innerstes, göttliches Selbst in den Taumel des Unendlichen gehüllt sein. Lass meine Verehrung in einem Herzen voller Freude sein, denn siehe, alle Handlungen der Liebe und der Freude sind meine Rituale. Deshalb sollen in dir Schönheit und Kraft, Macht und Mitleid, Ehre und Bescheidenheit, Freude und Verehrung sein. Und du, der du daran denkst mich zu suchen, wisse dass all dein Suchen und Sehnen dir nicht helfen wird, es sei denn du kennst das Mysterium: Dass, wenn du das, was du suchst, nicht in dir findest, du es niemals im Außen finden wirst. Denn siehe, ich war mit dir vom Anfang an und ich bin, was am Ende des Verlangens erreicht wird. Attribute Siehe Attribute anderer Göttinnen Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Lexikon